Overview. According to the RFA, the Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core (P/EC) is charged with fostering the[unreadable] conduct of studies "...to acquire information needed to select and design future crucial studies in the OAIC[unreadable] area of focus." To meet this mandate, the UCLA P/EC is will promote innovative basic and clinical research,[unreadable] conducted by collaborating teams of junior and senior investigators, that falls within the UCLA OAlC's[unreadable] research theme and that will serve as the basis for additional, important research studies.[unreadable] Leadership. Gail A. Greendale, MD, Professor of Medicine/Geriatrics, and an expert in the areas of[unreadable] menopause, osteoporosis, & physical functioning will lead the interdisciplinary team. The P/EC co-leader will[unreadable] be Rita Effros, PhD, Professor of Pathology/Laboratory Medicine and a basic scientist who studies[unreadable] immunosenescence. Sandra Simmons, PhD, Asst. Professor of Medicine/Geriatrics, and a psychologist[unreadable] specializing in clinical interventions for residents in long-term care, will be the assistant leader.[unreadable] Pilot Processes. There will be clear processes for selection of pilots, monitoring progress of pilots, and[unreadable] developing pilots into independently funded research awards. Selection will consist of a staged process that[unreadable] includes a request for proposals; request for full applications from meritorious applicants; and a series of[unreadable] reviews culminating with final selection by the Executive Committee, External Advisory Committee and[unreadable] External Selection Panel. Each pilot Will be monitored by a P/EC liaison; monitoring will include monthly[unreadable] progress reports; quarterly meetings with the liaison; annual presentation at the Geriatrics Research & OAIC[unreadable] Seminar Series; and annual presentation to the External Advisors.[unreadable] Pilots. Four pilots are proposed. In brief, these are: Hepcidin antagonists to treat anemia of inflammation.[unreadable] The pilot PI discovered the peptide hormone, hepcidin, a regulator of iron homeostasis and the main[unreadable] mediator of anemia of inflammation. Using hepcidin as a target, this study aims to identify compounds for the[unreadable] treatment of anemia of inflammation. Novel drugs for age-related cognitive and svnaptic deficits. In an effort[unreadable] to discover ways to prevent cognitive decline, this pilot will evaluate the effects of 2 small molecule mimetics[unreadable] of insulin and brain-derived neurotrophic factor on key signaling pathways, on tau modification and[unreadable] accumulation, and on amyloid deposition in the brain. Upper-extremity function following Yoga for[unreadable] hvperkvphosis. Using novel upper extremity biomechanical assessments, the PI will quantify baseline and[unreadable] change in scapulohumeral kinematic patterns during functional tasks among participants in a funded RCT of[unreadable] Yoga for hyperkyphosis. Yoga for older breast cancer survivors (BCS) with fatigue. In a single armed pilot,[unreadable] the PI found that lyengar yoga ameliorated persistent fatigue among middle-aged BCS. She proposes an[unreadable] RCT to develop and test a modified, age-appropriate lyengar yoga program for older BCS with fatigue.